Monster High Life Is Amazing!
Summary Draculaura goes to Clawdeen, Ghoulia, and Lagoona, asking them if they've seen the photo of the new transfer student on Monster Soft. She tells the ghouls that her name is Frankie, and from the picture, she looks really cute and totally cool, and wants to give her a great welcome. The ghouls try to tell Draculaura that Frankie is behind her. When Draculaura actually sees Frankie, it is revealed that Frankie accidently got caught on her arm. Clawdeen asks why she didn't just cut it off, but is interuppted by the full moon. Draculaura explains to Frankie that Clawdeen sometimes transforms and is covered in fur, Ghoulia's a zombie (with Sir Hoots-a-Lot as translator), and Lagoona has special fish skin, which is why she has the moisterizer and bath tub. Frankie wonders if this is normal, and explains to them that she used to live far away here and never met people like them. The ghouls are shocked to learn that she's never met any other monsters. The ghouls tell her that they'll help her adjust, be great friends, and do what they can to make her feel welcome. Draculara happily declares them as monster friends. She tries to introduce herslef as Dracula's daughter, but the morning sun interrupts her as it burns her. Frankie says it's nice to meet them and the thread that was caught on Draculaura has burned through and unattached Frankie from her. Characters Fashion Check Notes Other * Contrast to the Monster High cartoon, the anime portrays something or some things that was new or were new to Monster High in general, as in, the writers of the anime had made Ghoulia able to have passouts from being half-dead or undead, Ghoulia not being able to speak at all let alone the language Zombie, Ghoulia needing Sir Hoots A Lot to translate her "language" or what she "wants to say" for her, and Lagoona consistently ''needing moisturizer and a bathtub. In her ''Monster High profile, it is said or she says that she needs moisturizer due to her dry skin, but this is more or less played a little low in the webisodes and TV specials. Lagoona is never said, not even in the books, to need an actual tub, thus her need to need any monsterizer ("monster-izer") (translation: moisturizer) is slightly rewritten. * Draculaura has a black cutout stick-on piece thing in her Basic outfit rather than a bright pink, bejeweled necklace. In most of the Basic, everyday, usual clothing artwork or illustrations of her, she is wearing that same pink, star-shaped necklace. But in some other ones, the outfit look is exactly the same, only with a light-pink bat cut-out. The bat cut out on her frilly white neck-piece that Draculaura wears is based on that same one, only with a few differences only by color and some slight other appearances. * Ghoulia has red horn-rimmed glasses with red dots on the tips of the horns rather than white glasses with red dots. * With Frankie, her anime counterpart or "anime version of her" has a light-blue colored Skullette hairclip or hairpin in the back of her hair, while the one on the doll in the doll line of her "Basic" attire, is instead, a bolt-like silver piece which seems to have no physical attachment. Also, her Basic outfit's necktie is different, lacking a silver-colored ballpoint-pin ball object inside of it in the top upper middle of it, and with a white Skullette print, symbol or badge on her tie rather than a silver one. Her anime appearance is perhaps more based on her doll appearance from 2010 rather than her webisode appearance and 3D TV specials appearance, due to, like the doll, her blue Skullette earrings sporting silver, metal chains rather than attached to the ears themselves alone, and wearing the same appearance she appears in the artwork and doll line. * Draculaura doesn't typically have the ability to burn in the sun exactly as a vampire, especially if she wears SPF 500, to which she always does, or carries a frilly umbrella or parasol to keep the sun off of her, as in her original Basic look artwork. This means the anime is more or less "rewritten". * Clawdeen does not typically have the ability to transform in a different way than her regular werebeast or werewolf form in the webisodes volumes from 1 to 6, or the CGI TV specials from the full moon, but the full moon does give her enormous strength and power, making her much more likely to have her abilities heightened. Category:Anime